villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Racist Mario/Gallery
Images and videos of Racist Mario from the animated parody Racist Mario. Gallery Images Mario bumping on Knuckles.jpg|Mario prepares to attack Knuckles after he meets him. Go back to your own console.jpg|"Go back to your own console!" Mario loses his composure. But sir.jpg|(Knuckles: But sir...) We're multi-platform now.jpg|(Knuckles: ...I don't even have my own console. We're multi-platform now.) Mario kills Knuckles.jpg|Mario blowing up Knuckles off-screen in background. Knuckles' head.jpg|Knuckles after being blown by Mario. He takes everything too seriously.jpg|(Peach: He takes everything too seriously.) You motherfuckers invite non-Nintendo characters.jpg|"You motherfuckers invite non-Nintendo characters... Onto my track.jpg|...onto my track!?" Mario was Anakin's podracer.jpg|Mario saw Anakin's podracer. Mario ready to throw fireball.jpg|Mario prepare to throw his fireball at Anakin. Mario throw fireball at Anakin.jpg|Mario burned Anakin by throwing fireball at him. Mario passes by the explosion..jpg|Mario passes by after Anakin was exploded. Mario racing from far away.jpg|Mario racing from far away. You're not Nintendo.jpg|"You're not Nintendo!" You're.jpg|"You're... You're Pretend-o.jpg|...you're Pretend-o!" You're all.jpg|"You're all... Race traitors.jpg|...race-traitors!" Mario grabs the power box.jpg|Mario snatches the item box. Item box on Mario's hand.jpg|Item Box on Mario's hand. Mario with Item Box.jpg|Mario grabs the Item Box. File:Marioracist-0.jpg|Mario kills Yoshi. Mario choosing the item.jpg|Mario driving while choosing the item. Mario with the banana.jpg|Mario with the banana. 23 years of jumping barrels....jpg|"23 years of jumping barrels..." Twenty.jpg|"Twenty... RM Three.jpg|...three... Fucking.jpg|...fucking... Years.jpg|...years!!" Mario ready to shove banana up Donkey Kong's butt.jpg|Mario ready to shove banana up to Donkey Kong's butt. Donkey Kong's death.jpg|Donkey Kong's death. Mario got the item box.jpg|Mario got the item box. Mario calls Luigi.jpg|"LUIGI!!" I'm comin' for yah, n----.jpg|Mario attacks his brother. Mario dashes towards Luigi.jpg|Mario dashes towards Luigi. Mario kills Sackboy.jpg|Mario kills Sackboy. Mario almost there.jpg|Mario dashes until he landed on where Sonic is. Mario before transformed back to normal.jpg|Mario was about to transformed back to normal. Mario turned back to normal.jpg|Mario returns to his original form. Mario's evil grin.jpg|Mario's evil grin. Sonic tries to give Mario a reason.jpg|(Sonic: Wait! Mario!) So, you like to go fast, huh.jpg|"So, you like to go fast, huh?" Mario choking Sonic.jpg|Mario choking Sonic. Sonic begging for mercy.jpg|(Sonic: Please! Mario! No! What are you doi-) Mario injures Sonic.jpg|Mario tortures Sonic. Mario's evil stare.jpg|Mario's menacing stare. I have no brother.jpg|"I have no brother!" Racist Mario denies his relationship with Luigi. Fireball on Mario's hand.jpg|Mario prepare to throw last fireball at Luigi... Chain vanishes Mario's fireball.jpg|...but a chained blade of Athena just vanishes Mario's fireball and killed Luigi instead as Kratos makes his entrance. Oh shit! It's Kratos.jpg|"Oh shit! It's Kratos." Racist-Mario-flipping-the-bird-by-Flash-Gitz-Animation.png|"Fuck-a-you Kratos!" You Playstation characters.jpg|"You Playstation characters... You PlayStation characters never learn.jpg|Mario holding Crash's head. Never learn.jpg|...never learn!" Mario get the item box.jpg|Mario gets the item box for the second time. Mario with IMI Uzi.jpg|Mario get the IMI Uzi. Suck my mushroom.jpg|"Suck my mushroom... Tip! You fucking son of a bitch!.jpg|...tip! You fucking son of a bitch!" Mario keeps shooting.jpg|Mario attacks Kratos. Mario ran out of bullets.jpg|Racist Mario fails to kill Kratos. Mario throws IMI Uzi.jpg|Mario throws away IMI Uzi. Mario drives away.jpg|Mario drives away from Kratos... Mario drives to Toad's.jpg|Mario drives to Toad. Oh, Hey Mario!.jpg|Toad greets Mario before Mario grabs his head. Mario grabs Toad's head.jpg|Racist Mario prepares to rip off Toad's head. Mario eat Toad's head.jpg|Mario eat Toad's head. Mario's eyes getting bigger.jpg|Mario before he transformed into giant. Mario transformed into bigger.jpg|Mario started to turned into Giant. Nintendo power.jpg|"Nintendo power!" Mario prepare to launch fireball.jpg|Mario before he tried to throw fireballs at Kratos. Mario's big hand.jpg|Mario tries to crush Kratos with his hand, but Kratos abandons his car to escape. Kratos stabs Mario's arm.jpg|Kratos climb Mario's arms with his sword... Kratos climb into Mario.jpg|...to reach into Mario... Kratos vs. Mario.jpg|...and finally fought Mario. Racist Mario's defeat.jpg|Racist Mario's death and defeat. Gifs Mario kills Anakin.gif|Burning Anakin to death with a fire flower. Mario kills Yoshi.gif|Smashing an item box on Yoshi's head. Mario kills Donkey Kong.gif|Piercing Donkey Kong with a banana. Mario kills Sackboy.gif|Driving over Sackboy using a bullet bill. Mario attempting to kill Sonic.gif|Violently torturing Sonic, possibly to his death. Mario tries to kill Luigi.gif|Attempting to murder his brother Luigi. Mario tries to shoot Kratos.gif|Shooting Kratos with an IMI Uzi, even though he's not dead. Mario eats Toad.gif|Ripping off and eating Toad's head. Videos Racist Mario YOUTUBERS REACT TO RACIST MARIO YOUTUBERS REACT TO RACIST MARIO (EXTRAS 55) Category:Galleries